Brothers
by DeathIsAMidNightRider
Summary: Naruto finally gets what he's fought so hard for. A collection of events after Sasuke returns.
1. Big Brother Sasuke

A collection of random events after Sasuke is back in Konoaha.

Chapter One: Guilty

Summary: Sasuke's back and of course the village and especially Naruto has welcomed him back with open arms. But not all is forgotten, Rookie Nine still hasn't forgiven him for the scar over Naruto's right lung, and the two remaining Sannin still don't trust him.�But the world still turns despite the facts and Sasuke is ready to gain back what he gave up.

Sasuke had been back in Konoaha for almost a month. And he was still getting used to the changes, Konoaha had definitely changed in his 3-year absence, mostly for the better. And its people had changed too, especially the ninja of Rookie nine. And Gai's team too, though they were basically part of rookie nine.

And even though things had changed there were some things that had simply stayed the same. 

The village and Naruto had both welcomed with open arms just like he expected. They automatically trusted him and treated him as if he had never betrayed them.

He didn't care about the village. But he knew he didn't deserve Naruto's kindness and especially his forgiveness. At least not yet, he hadn't even proved he was trustworthy yet and Naruto had already forgiven him. He acted as though Sasuke had never abandoned him or Team 7. 

He acted as if Sasuke hadn't tried to kill him twice.

He acted as if Sasuke hadn't given him the nine-inch scar over his right lung.

As if Sasuke hadn't made Naruto cry, something he hadn't done in years.

Sometimes Naruto was so kind to Sasuke it was like _he_ was the one who had betrayed him. Like he was the one trying to earn forgiveness. 

And it made Sasuke feel so…

Guilty.

Unworthy.

And to make it worse, Naruto went out of his way to make sure Sasuke was comfortable.

He got the council to give Sasuke back the Uchiha complex.

Visited him everyday unless he was on a mission. 

Made sure he was never lonely since he was on probation and couldn't leave the village. 

Kicked anyone's ass that called him a traitor, and defended him against rookie nine. 

But, what killed Sasuke the most was that Naruto did his best not to annoy Sasuke. He didn't babble, in fact he stayed silent unless Sasuke asked him something. And he knew the dobe hated silence for to long. It was one of the reasons they fought a lot when they were younger. Naruto talked too much and Sasuke didn't talk enough.

And he hadn't questioned what Sasuke had done during his absence. He hadn't questioned why Sasuke had tried to kill him, even though he knew the blonde was eager to know. 

And as if that wasn't bad enough that he left Konoaha, Naruto had to make it worse by being such a … great friend.

No "friend" didn't justify Naruto's kindness.

He was treating Sasuke like a brother. 

Which made Sasuke feel even crappier. Naruto was playing the role of the "perfect" brother. 

And Sasuke was just the crappy useless one who was always taking and never giving. 

Which was why Sasuke had decided to stop moping in his guilt and do something about it.

He was going to start acting like a brother to Naruto.

And not just like a brother, an older brother. 

Besides it was obvious _he_ was the more responsible one. 

And Naruto had admitted that he wanted to be just like him and that he strived for his respect (just not to Sasuke in person, he had overheard him talking to Sakura). And that sounded like how Sasuke felt about Itachi when he was younger. Besides Naruto didn't know squat about family much less brothers. And after all Naruto had done, it was only fair he got what he deserved most.

A Family.

Naruto's POV

Naruto's alarm set off at eight like always.

Naruto threw it across the room like always.

Naruto woke up an hour later. Like always.

And then Naruto had to rush like hell to make sure he got to Sasuke's house by ten.

The average day in the life of the future Hokage. 

When Naruto was younger, he would have been late to Sasuke's just see the raven get mad and loose his cool. But since Sasuke came back he had done his best to keep from annoying him. 

Partly because Sakura would kill him if he made Sasuke even slightly angered, and partly because he didn't want to give Sasuke a reason to leave again. Not after he had worked his ass off to bring him back. 

Besides Sasuke could be so temperamental. 

Say one wrong thing and he'd go all sharingan on your ass. Naruto chuckled as he remembered how Sasuke had scared off that nurse when he was in the hospital after Naruto had brought him back. 

She had asked if the Uchiha wanted and a back massage and Sasuke's started yelling (sharingan blazing) about how she needed to do her job because Naruto still hadn't gotten his food yet. The outburst came, as a bit of a surprise to Naruto, Sasuke had never been protective of him before.

And since Sasuke had been back they to had been closer than ever. They trained almost everyday together, they hadn't fought yet and Sasuke was …umm well nicer.

He was still a bastard to everyone else, but to Naruto he was definitely warmer. He even smiled a little bit.

But the minute anyone else came around he went back to being as cold the first time he had tried to save Sasuke with the new Team 7. 

It was weird.

"Ah shit I'm gonna be late!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out his window without eating breakfast. 

**At the Uchiha complex**

As Naruto walked into Sasuke's place, he wondered silently how Sasuke managed to keep this place so neat and clean. While he on the other hand had trouble keeping his apartment clean enough to see the carpet. 

"Hey Sasuke. Sorry I'm a little late" Naruto calls out into the empty room, trying to locate his friend. 

"Ahh Shit!"�Sasuke yelps. Then Naruto hears something burn. "Come into the kitchen" Sasuke calls back. 

' _Why does he want me in the kitchen? Oh shit what if he's mad at me for being late and wants to stab me! Or worse if he was doing something and when I yelled I distracted him and he made a mistake and wants to kill me! I'm too young to die! Why do Uchihas have to be so damn crazy?" _

"Umm its o okay I I think I'll w wait r right here" Naruto stutters out.

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Naruto whimpers but slowly creeps into the Sasuke's huge kitchen. 

"Umm Sasuke I'm really really sorry about being late." 

"Its fine."

"Oh." Naruto sighs relived. 

'Wait a second…'

"Umm Sasuke what are doing?"

"Heating the iron…" Sasuke had a long metal rod with a branding iron in his oven. 

Naruto begins to sweat. "Uhh f f for w what?" 

Sasuke smirks but doesn't look up." For my brother"

"…" ' _I think he's lost it'_ **"Kit, I think you friend needs some help" **_**'**__Oh hey Kyubbi. Yeah I think he's having a break down." _

" Umm Sasuke you realize your brother's not here…right?"

"Yeah he is, in fact he's in this house." 

'_Kyubbi what should I do? He thinks Itachi's here!'_ **"Knock him out quickly and take him to Tsunade"** _'yeah that's probably the best think to do'_

Sasuke takes the iron out of the oven. "Naruto do remember what you told me�at The Valley of the End?"

"I told you a lot of things."

"Do you remember what you said about family?" 

"You mean about Iruka and you?" 

"Yeah." Sasuke closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

"Is it still true?" 

"You mean if I still consider you my brother?"

" Yes dobe."

"…I don't see why I should, considering you betrayed me and tried to rip my heart out."

Sasuke looks down to the floor in shame. "Naruto if I could change the things-"

" Of course you're still my brother idiot." Naruto says with a big smile. 

Sasuke smiles softly and sighs. "Umm Sasuke why are asking?"

Sasuke raises the hot iron and waves it. "So where do want it brother?" 

' What the fuck?' "Uhhh and you want to burn me why?" 

Sasuke's rolls his eyes. 

"I'm not gonna burn you, I'm giving you a special tattoo. Look at the iron retard."

Naruto looks at the iron closely. "Ohh it's the Uchiha clan sign."

"So where do you want it?" 

Naruto's eyes widen in sudden realization "Sasuke I couldn't." 

"You can, I want you to." 

"But isn't that disrespectful or something?" 

"No, and even if it was I wouldn't care" 

"You're not gonna start crying, are you dobe?" Sasuke smirks.

"Shut it bastard." Naruto mutters as he wipes the tears from his face.

" So where do you want it, I put mine on my left arm"

"Umm I guess I'll do the right arm." Naruto removes his shirt. And Sasuke flinches at the sight of his scar as he always does. "Its gonna hurt more than usual fire, because I have to put my chakra into so the it doesn't scar up and heal." "'Kay " 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh" Naruto hisses. "Told you to let Kyubbi heal it," Sasuke says quietly. 

Naruto glares at him and says; "You did yours with out anyone to numb your pain." 

"I'm different."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto snaps. He hated how Sasuke could easily make him feel inferior.�Sasuke tosses Naruto an ice pack. "Because you're my _younger _brother which makes me superior to you."

"When my arm heels I swear…" Naruto grumbles. "And why am I the younger brother?" "For starters I'm older." Naruto rolls his eyes. "And because you've admired me all of your life and your dream is to be acknowledged by me as an equal." 

Naruto turns tomato red and starts throwing random objects at Sasuke. "I I n n never s said a anything like that! You bastard, why would I admire you! You're a pompous, emo, temperamental BASTARD!" 

And Sasuke laughs warmly, as Naruto sprouts a string of colorful language. 

Which eventually leads to Naruto tackling sasuke and chasing him around his house. 

Which concludes in the two laughing their asses off as they enjoy the childhood Naruto never got. and of course in the procces they the destroy half the freakin complex but that is different and more painful (for Naruto) tale.


	2. Hn

**Hey i'm back with a new Chapter. my OC character will be introduced in the next chappy. Here name is...well you find out in this chapter.**

--

Ten Ten was probably the strongest kunoichi in rookie nine her only competitor being Hinata who was never far behind. Because of her direct and tomboyish ways she was respected by both genders of rookie nine.

She also had a major soft spot for Naruto, partly because he hooked her and Neji up and partly because…well its Naruto he's like a new kunai. _Everyone_ loves a new kunai! It was the same concept for Naruto.

And she hated Sasuke like she hated to loose her shuriken. (Damn she hated that) he had hurt Naruto and he was a jerk to everyone else, even those who cared for him.

And she loved to rile up stoic people (except Neji he was special).

So that's how she came up with the great big plan to annoy the hell out of Sasuke.

The plan was called "Hn".

And so the first person she told was Ino. And after that it spread like a wildfire among rookie nine, and everyone (except Sakura of course) was game.

At the ramen stand

Sasuke was looking for Naruto, he hadn't seen the blonde all week and he was supposed to be back from his mission yesterday. And he was just a little lonely. And bored. Naruto was the only worthy opponent around here anyway.

Okay! Okay! He was worried god damnit! Naruto should have been home already!

Maybe…he went some place to hang and forgot about Sasuke. He couldn't expect Naruto to always be thinking about him. He had other precious people.

Damn it hurt to say that.

But if Naruto did by any chance forget about him, he would be at the ramen stand. So off he went in search of Naruto. And just his luck, the whole lot of Sasuke haters were there.

Also known as rookie nine and team Guy.

Whenever they saw him it was a problem and Naruto always told them to go to hell and leave his precious _aniki-san _alone.

It always felt _good_ to hear that.

"Hey do you know where Naruto is?" he asked the ramen stand owner as politely as possible.

The last time he asked he got a _"Why so you can rip his out lungs again?"_ and Sasuke was so ashamed he turned to leave only to bump into Naruto who was burning mad. It hadn't ended pretty. Naruto threatened never to come back but the owner apologized saying he was only looking out for Naruto.

The owner ignored him, "Excuse me do you know where Naruto is?" Sasuke asked again. Rookie nine chuckled beside him. The owner looked into his eyes and uttered "Hn" and went back to ignoring him.

He turned to the shinobi at the table, "Do you know where Naruto is?" The all looked and each other and turned back to him. "HN!" they answered loudly.

Sasuke could feel his ears turn red; it was the same shit a boy had pulled with the rest of his class when he was younger. Naruto had stood up for him then too, even though they were sworn enemies. But Sasuke's face stayed cold and hard.

Then he turned and left.

Naruto at the Uchiha Complex

Naruto was frantic, he couldn't find Sasuke _anywhere_ not at the tomato field, not at his usual brooding spots. And he wasn't home.

Yeah he knew he was a day later than he told Sasuke he would be, but what if Sasuke got so mad at him he left Konoaha _again_. This time bringing Sasuke back would mean the death penalty.

And that was something he could never do to him.

Which would mean two and a half years of training to save him would be wasted.

Damnit why did he get always get attached to the weird ones…

Naruto finished searching the complex and decided to go to the hokage to find out if she knew where Sasuke was.

As he began to walk he realized he'd pass the ramen stand and decided to get some lunch. As he approached he saw a Sasuke talking to someone, he sighed in relief and grinned mischeviously. He was gonna give Sasuke a heart attack, just like the one Sasuke almost gave him.

He hid his chakra and used his earth ninjustu to travel underneath the ground. Then he stopped when heard.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Sasuke asked in his usual hard gruff tone.

But Naruto heard the tremor in his voice.

Was the _heartless I don't give a damn about a thing_ Sasuke actually worried about something?

About _him_?

The man who Sasuke was talking to was silent. He heard Sasuke repeat, " Do you know where Naruto is?" Then Naruto heard one loud sound that sounded like "HN!"

What the hell?

In a split second he realized what was going on, they were playing that stupid joke on Sasuke again. He heard Sasuke leave.

Then he appeared out of the ground and came face to face with a shocked rookie nine.

And with a steely face he said, "We need to talk."

At the hospital

"Hey, Sakura." "Oh! Sasuke-kun." _'Sasuke-kun has finally come to visit me! I must stay calm and act cool. Do not do anything even slightly fangirlish!' _Sakura smiled uneasily. "why are you here? Is their something you wanted to tell me?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"No."

Needless to say Sakura deflated. _'Why must he always toy with my emotions?'_

"I came to find out if you knew where Naruto is? Has he come back from his mission yet?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. _Naruto. Naruto Naruto. Blah blah blah. It's not fair I care for him just as much as Naruto but the only one he gives a shit about is Naruto!_

Then she did something the Uchiha did not expect. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Sasuke lowered his eyes "Sakura—"

"HN!" she yelled and barged right past him.

Sasuke flinched and sighed. He felt bad about the way he treated her. But…if Tamye came and she still wasn't over him. He winced; it would only hurt his friend more.

Hopefully he could get Naruto to match her and Lee up before it was to late.

Then he sighed again and trudged out of the hospital feeling especially crappy.

"Naruto!" a smile crept on his face. "You stupid dobe I wasted my time looking all over the damn village for you." He kept his smile to remind Naruto he was only teasing.

Naruto gave him a pathetic excuse for a smile. "Yeah I know."

Sasuke blinked. "You do."

So Naruto told him about the ramen stand. And Sasuke's ears turned pink, great Naruto had seen him humiliated. Again.

"Umm I took care of it though." Naruto muttered quietly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, how?"

Flashback

"We need to talk"

"Oh Naruto. Didn't see ya their buddy" said Neji.

Naruto growled. "Listen we where just having a little fun. We didn't do anything terrible, like last time. Though you had to admit he looked really funny—" Kiba shut up and whimpered unintentionally. Naruto looked like he going to kill someone preferably one of them.

"Dude calm down—" Naruto slams his fist on the counter. It echoes in the silence. The group looks nervously from the dent in the table to their enraged friend.

"Do you remember who you use to tease before Sasuke?" Naruto says quietly.  
The group stares at him blankly.

"Do you remember who you used to hate? Who you used to exclude? Who you used to make fun of?"

The group nervously exchanges glances and then shrug.

"_Me._ I was the old Sasuke." The groups' eyes widen.

"Naruto…"

"Think about that. I was the old Sasuke. Think about that. That was me you used to hate." And then he stormed out of the tent.

Flashback end.

"Yeah so then I found you. So it's all good. I don't think they'll be bothering you any more."

Sasuke gives Naruto a grateful look before ruffling his hair. "C'mon dob lets go home"

"Hn aniki-teme"

--

Hey until next time! Later amigos!


	3. Itachi

Chapter 3: Itachi

Naruto sighed again and closed his eyes. Damn it wasn't fair.

"I only have one brother. And that's the brother I want to kill"

Those words had cut like a blade.

But that was a long time ago. Sasuke had taken it back ages ago. He subconsciously rubbed the seal on his arm like he always did when he thought of Sasuke.

But he was Sasuke's brother now. Naruto smiled softly as he exited the back door of the Uchiha compound and began to walk to the Uchiha training grounds.

Maybe now he could out weight Itachi in Sasuke's heart. Naruto laughed ruefully. The Uchiha would never admit it but he knew that Sasuke partially wanted to be recognized by Itachi, which was why he strived so hard to become powerful.

Strong enough to kill him.

Strong enough for Itachi to respect him.

In level of importance Itachi beat Naruto out every time.

Which was why this was so _fucking _hard. It meant risking Sasuke leaving. _Again. _And this time there would be no turning back.

If Sasuke left the village he would be targeted by anbu.

And he knew exactly who be chosen to lead them.

Him. Courtesy of the lovely Tsunade.

Problem was Naruto didn't know if he could do it.

After everything he'd done to bring him back.

Naruto quietly walked up to Sasuke's sleeping form. "What is it Otouto-chan?" Sasuke says quietly his voice coarse from sleeping.

" I need to talk to you about something." Sasuke sat up, hearing the seriousness in Nauruto's voice.

Naruto squatted in front of Sasuke and put his forehead on his fist, shielding the agony on his face from Sasuke.

"Dobe"

"Hold on."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Naruto looks up. " Someone of importance has been spotted in the area."

Sasuke nods slowly. "Tsunade has ordered that all ninja be on alert in case of a surprise attack?"

"Ok but why does it relate to me?" Sasuke asked. "If this is all you woke me up for your going to be sorry," Sasuke says playfully. Naruto stays quiet. "Dobe what is it?" Sasuke asks, now getting worried. Why was Naruto so serious? Who was this person had they done him harm?

"Uchiha Itachi has been spotted, a few kilometers west of the village."

Sasukes eyes widen. His face become hard and a familiar heat builds up in his chest. But it quickly cools; he had considered this when coming back to Konoaha.

"Oh. Well I hope he stays clear of the village." Naruto's eyes widen. "Wh-what? Why?"

"I don't want him to come after you." "Oh." "…You look disappointed." Sasuke says frowning. "No. I'm not disappointed, just surprised." "What were expecting?"

"Honestly?" Sasuke nods.

Naruto looks across the small pond then to the village gates. "I thought you were going to leave." He mumbles quietly. Sasuke sighs. "When I said I was going to stay I meant it."

"Besides you are my responsibility now." Naruto's head snaps around. "I'm not your responsibility! If anything I'm responsible for _you_!"

Sasuke shakes his head and chuckles. "No little brother I'm the older one which means I'm responsible for _you_"

"Nuh-uhn!"

"Uh-huh"

"Nuh-uhn!"

"Uh-huh"

"Arrggggghhhhh!" then Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground and the two mature ninja began to wrestle like they did when they were twelve.

Except this time Sasuke didn't mind getting is white pants dirty and Naruto was more of a challenge.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOOLOOLLLOLOLOLOOLLOLOOLOLLLOLLOLLLLLLOLOLOLLOLLOLLOLOLOOLOL**

Next Chapter Sasuke Fiance will be introduced. She's and OC and her name is Tamye.


End file.
